1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting an Internet Protocol (IP) allocation error and handling the detected IP allocation error without intervention of a manager in an IP-based Bearer-Independent Call Control (BICC) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In error detection in Bearer-Independent Call Control (BICC) of a mobile communication system, when an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) bearer is used, an ATM layer can detect an error even though bearer resource allocation is failed.
In the case of an Internet Protocol (IP) bearer, however, even when a bearer is successfully established between exchanges by normal resource allocation, a call error may be generated on a user plane during data transmission and reception between Media GateWays (MGWs). The call error cannot be detected without intervention of a manager. The resulting concentration of calls on a specific MGW leads to inefficient resource management and increased server load.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for detecting an error to thereby manage resources and load.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.